Pilot Part 2 (LC)
Pilot Part 2 is the second episode in Lost Chronicles season 1 made by Xx_Diictodon_xX, followed by N/A Synopsis Flashback As Ellie boards the plane, she looks paranoid. She quickly takes a seat next to a man who introduces himself as Josh. She introduces herself as well, but the conversation soon comes to a close as a man hurries by, followed by a flight attendant. Ellie soon puts in her earbuds and falls asleep. Later, she wakes up to turbulence. She pulls her earbuds out and sighs, trying to get some rest. The turbulence intensifies and passengers are instructed to put their seatbelts on. Josh returns to his seat as the plane bounces aggressively and soon is ripped apart, as Ellie watches. On the island Day 2 William sits with Sydney around a fire with Julia. As he talks with them about Noah and the others, a man walks up to them, introducing himself as Austin. He asks if he could join them and they all let him. The conversation about the others comes to a close and they begin to talk about the crash. Austin says he was awake for virtually the whole thing. As they talk, William notices Jayce working with Mackenzie, Levi, Sebastian, and Adrian on the SOS signal. Dismissing himself, he walks up to them and asks why they're so devoted on the SOS. Jayce says that they are bound to be rescued eventually, and offers William the chance to help. William shakes his head, saying that it's already been a day, and that they should focus more on trying to survive. Jayce remarks that it is trying to survive. William shakes his head and walks back to Sydney. Meanwhile, Oliver stares at the fuselage, where the makeshift prison has been set up for Scarlett and her 'sidekicks', Katherine and Isaiah. He turns as Avery, still dressed in her flight attendant attire, walks up to him. She tells him that it's pretty crazy, what has been happening. He acknowledges, saying that he's also surprised that the criminals just began shooting everyone. Avery admits that it was really stupid and that they have absolutely no brain. Oliver turns to the small shack set up for Keira so she could operate on the injured people. As Oliver and Avery talk some more, they suddenly hear a loud scree. In the forest, Noah, Ellie, Nathaniel, Wilson, and Asher walk about. As they walk, Ellie asks Noah what Alexander and Jeremiah could be doing, or where they could be. Noah shrugs, stating that they could be anywhere. After some more talking about the missing people, Asher stops and everybody else stops to. He says that the path ends there. Wilson questions him, and Asher sticks to his conclusion. Wilson still doesn't believe him. Asher tries to search some more, but doesn't come up with anything. Nathaniel suggests heading back and dealing with it the next day. Noah agrees with the idea, while Ellie doesn't like it. Noah says that they could be back at the beach by now and Ellie finally gives in. They head back, Wilson not finding anything else to say to counteract it. On their way back, they come across the nose of the plane. = Flashback = Characters In order of appearance Flight 189 Survivors Front-Middle Section